New Libertaria
'''New Libertaria' (Official legal name: Hanseatic Commonwealth Of New Libertaria) is a medium sized, somewhat developed, and established nation at 174 days old with citizens primarily of Dutch ethnicity whose religion is Mixed. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of New Libertaria work diligently to produce Aluminum and Lumber as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. New Libertaria is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within New Libertaria to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. New Libertaria allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. New Libertaria believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. New Libertaria will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. New Libertaria is a member of the Global Alliance And Treaty Organization. It's current military strength is 12,243.977 and it's current technology level is 355.10. The current population of New Libertaria is 31,215,000 and 13,000,000 serve in the military.Population numbers determined by factoring in-game population totals for total population, military enrollment and working citizens by a multiplier of 1,000. New Libertaria has an infrastructure level of 2,460 and its population density of 25.46 population per mile is at a good level at this time. New Libertaria is currently involved in a Trade Agreement and exports Aluminum and Lumber. New Libertaria's imports include Coal, Gold, Iron, Lead, Marble, Oil, Pigs, Rubber, Sugar, and Uranium. This trade pact enables New Libertaia to produce Steel, Automobiles, Construction, Microchips, Asphalt, and Scholars. Geography Of New Libertaria Sattelite imagery of New Libetaria and its territorial waters from outer space. History Of New Libertaria New Libertaria is one of the most recently settled major landmasses. The first settlers were Eastern Polynesians who arrived, probably in a series of migrations, sometime between around 700 and 2000 years ago. Over the following centuries these settlers developed into a distinct culture now known as Māori. The population was divided into Iwi (tribes) and hapū (subtribes) which would cooperate, compete and sometimes fight with each other. At some point a group of Māori migrated to the Chatham Islands where they developed their distinct Moriori culture. The first Europeans known to have reached New Libertaria were Dutch explorer Abel Janszoon Tasman and his crew in 1642. Māori killed several of the crew and no Europeans returned to New Libertaria until British explorer James Cook's voyage of 1768–71. Cook reached New Libertaria in 1769 and mapped almost the entire coastline. Following Cook, New Libertaria was visited by numerous European and North American whaling, sealing and trading ships. They traded European food and goods, especially metal tools and weapons, for Māori timber, food, artefacts and water. On occasion, Europeans traded goods for sex.25 The potato and the musket transformed Māori agriculture and warfare, although the resulting Musket Wars died out once the tribal imbalance of arms had been rectified. From the early nineteenth century, Christian missionaries began to settle New Libertaria, eventually converting most of the Māori population, who had become disillusioned with their indigenous faith by the introduction of Western culture. New Libertaria would continue as a trading outpost of the Dutch Empire and would become a major settlement for a large Jewish population of Dutch citizens who settled the islands. The large population of ethic Jews would be pivotal during the War Of Succession that removed New Libertaria from the Dutch Empire. War Of Secession With increasing dissatisfaction with Dutch rule, Benjamin Spinoza would react to growing unrest in his role as the Governor General of the territory. Eventually Spinoza would lead a successful rebellion for independence. Many cite the inherent advantages of large timber supplies and metals, as well as the extreme distance between New Libertaria and the Netherlands. Under the rallying cry of “Wij wensen een overheid die bij de radicale verandering gebaseerd is” (“We desire a government that is based on radical change”), the nation of New Libertaria was formed. First Revolutionary Council The nation of New Libertaria would get off to a rocky start as the Revolutionary Government was unable to properly function. Upon convening a meeting of the rebel leadership, it was determined that the best form of government would be a monarchy under the leadership of Benjamin Spinoza, who would take the title King Benjamin I. Dynastic Period: The Spinozan Kings The first monarchical government was in place and New Libertaria saw the establishment of the House Of Spinoza, a lineage that traced its roots back to the famous philosopher Baruch Spinoza.The first government of New Libertaria was registered as a monarchy and its first religion of choice was Judaism. The following is the First Line of the Spinoza Dynasty, a series of Jewish kings that ruled New Libertaria for several generations. * King Benjamin I (The Great) * King Benjamin II * King Baruch I * King Baruch II * King Joseph I (The Wise) Because of the immigration policies of New Libertaria, the nature of New Libertaria as a center for Judaism began to slowly change. Under the rule of King Joseph I, the nation began to move from a Jewish Majority to a Jewish Plurality. The line of Spinozan Kings began to make accommodations and ruled over a peaceful kingdom that became known for its religious tolerance. The Second Line of the Spinoza Dynasty would assume the throne following these changes. * King Baruch III * King Saul * Queen Deborah (The Virtuous) * King Benjamin III * King Benjamin IV * King Baruch IV Under the rule of King Baruch IV, the Royal Court was riddled with a minor scandal, as King Baruch would take a mistress outside of his faith. Professing his love for the young woman, King Baruch publicly converted to teh Norse Religion and took the name Benedict, an homage to the name that the philosopher Spinoza used in his writings for the Catholic Church. This was taken as a major insult to the still largely Jewish population and rumors began to circulate that the throne had become anti-Semitic. King Baruch IV took the throne under his new name and began the Final Line of the Spinoza Dynasty * King Benedict I * King Benedict II (The Vile) King Benedict II is generally regarded as an historical abomination by the people of New Libertaria and isdiscussed only with contempt in assessing his historical role in the nation's history. Second Revolutionary Council Under King Benedict II, a wave of backlash against the Jews arose and the King began a system of persecutions, including torture and show trials resulting in public executions. Recognizing the threat to the religious peace and human rights, the formation of the Ecumenical Defense League arose. The Ecumenists overthrew the monarchy and established the Second Revolutionary Council, brutally executing Benedict after a public trial. Once again resurrecting the cry of “We desire a government that is based on radical change,”The second government of New Libertaria was a Revolutionary Government. the Revolutionary Council would govern for a short period of time. Federalist Period : The Noble Failure Once again, the inherent problems of a Revolutionary Government arose and citizens began looking for a better form of government. They would turn to the United States Constitution as inspiration.The third government of New Libertaria was a Federal System. However, what worked wonderfully for the Americans proved a disaster in New Libertaria. Civic leaders soon found themselves searching for answers and called for a Constitutional Convention. During this process, citizens once again sounded the call for rebellion, this time demanding a temporary government change until a new system could be implemented.The fourth government of New Libertaria was Transitional. Transitional Period: Creating A Capitalist Republic While scholars, citizens and business leaders met to work out the final constitution for the nation, New Libertaria would operate under the rule of the Transitional Authority, a temporary ruling organization put into place pending the establishment of a permanent government. After many years, the people of New Libertaria would turn to the principles of the Hanseatic League as well as the American Bill Of Rights and formed the Hanseatic Commonwealth Of New Libertaria, the current form of government which is classified as Capitalist. Governmental System Of New Libertaria The current governmental system of New Libertaria is classified as a Capitalist Republic.The current government of New Libertaria is Capitalist. It is a pentacameral parliamentary system with one Upper House known as the Circularum and four Lower Houses. The Circularum (Upper House) The Circularum consists of 360 members who are called Senators. Each Senator is chosen to serve in the Circularum by first being elected or appointed to one of the four lower houses. The current proportion of the Senators consists of 180 Senators chosen from the House Of Electors, 60 Senators chosen from the Chamber Of Commerce, 60 Senators Chosen from the Ecumenical Council, and 60 Senators chosen from the Military Conference. The Circularum meets to chose a presiding officer who is known as a Chancellor. The body operates on a parliamentary system and passes legislation. All legislation, with the exception of the national budget, originates in the Circularum. Once passed by the body, all legislation is submitted for review by the four lower houses. Each of the lower houses has varying degrees of veto power. The Chamber Of Commerce is granted a full veto, while each of the other lower houses is granted one-third of a veto. Legislation can be vetoed either by the Chamber (direct veto) or by the other houses acting together in unison (common cause veto). A direct veto can be overturned by either a two-thirds vote of the Circularum or a majority vote in two of the three Minor Lower Houses. A common cause veto can be overturned by a three-fourths vote of the Circularum. A unique feature of debate in the Circularum is related to the unique circular shape of the chamber, in that Senators are seated in concentric rings of seating. Rather than project outward from a speaker’s podium, the speeches are presented in a “theater in the round” style. The Majority Coalition and Cabinet sits closest to the center of the chamber, while the Minority Coalition is seated on the outer sections. This has led to the phrase "Inner Circle" being used to describe the most powerful members of the Circularum. Chamber Of Commerce (Supreme Lower House) The Chamber Of Commerce is the Supreme Lower House and has the ability of direct veto. This body also has the responsibility of determining the national budget. There are currently 300 members on the Chamber of Commerce. The members of the Chamber Of Commerce are appointed from three Non-Governmental Organizations. One-third of membership is appointed by the Council On Industrial Policy (COIP), an organization of corporate interests consisting of major leaders in New Libertarian industry. One-third of membership is chosen from the National Federation Of Independent Business (NFIB), an organization representing the interests of small business and entrepreneurs. One-third of membership is appointed by the National Federation of Organized Labor (NFOL), an organization representing organized labor and union leaders who are chosen in free and open elections. The Chamber Of Commerce meets annually to appoint its 60 members to the Circularum. Once it has chosen its 60 delegates to the Circularum, the remaining 240 members have the ability to vote on legislation submitted via the veto process. The remaining 240 members will also be responsible for creating the national budget. House Of Electors (Minor Lower House) The House Of Electors is the Lower House responsible for the vast majority of Senator in the Circularum. Members of this body are referred to by the title of Elector. The House Of Electors consists of 900 members, with 180 of those being appointed to the Upper House while 720 members remain in the House Of Electors. This body has one-third of a veto on all legislation. The process for determining the makeup of the House Of Electors is a two-part electoral process. The nation of New Libertaria is divided into 600 Legislative Districts. Each district engages in direct election of Electors. Individuals winning election by direct in-district vote are seated in the House. On the same ballot, voters cast a vote for party affiliation. This election determines the proportional breakdown of the actual House, with each party publishing party lists. In order to receive representation, any political party must receive 2.5 percent of the party vote in order to receive seats. After the 600 Electors chosen by district are seated, the remaining 300 seats are apportioned to meet the proportion determined in the party phase of the election. After each election, the House Of Electors meets to choose the 180 members who will be Senators in the Circularum. The remaining 720 members of the House are tasked with two responsibilities. Some members of the House are appointed to the Standing Review Committees. These committees meet to critique and review legislation from the Circularum, either issuing a Unified Report (which is standard for non-controversial legislation) or a Majority and Minority Report (standard for controversial legislation). They also coordinate efforts with the other Minor Houses in Common Cause Vetoes. Other members of the House are appointed to the Petition Initiative Committee. This committee can recommend a national referendum on any issue that is submitted by petition by citizens. In order to submit a petition, a citizen must obtain the signatures of ten percent of the current population. Once obtained, the petition is submitted to the Petition Initiative Committee. If four-fifths of the committee agree, the measure is placed on the ballot for a direct election by citizenry, with a simple majority necessary for enacting a law and a four-fifths vote for a Constitutional amendment. Ecumenical Council (Minor Lower House) The Ecumenical Council of New Libertaria is a body consisting of 600 members which meets to elect 60 Senators to the Circularum. The process of choosing the membership of the Ecumenical Council is based on proportional representation determined by the process of census. Each religious group is apportioned membership based on the affiliation of religious identification within the population. Given the diverse population of New Libertaria, current leadership in the Ecumenical Council is held by the Sikh Society Of New Libertaria which replaced the Affiliated Santeria Society & Council Of Voodoo Practitioners.Upon adoption of the Capitalist Government as a choice, the decision was made to maintain a capitalist system regardless of the population demand and change the form of national religion. The national religions of New Libertaria have included Judaism, Mixed, Norse, Shinto, Buddhist, Islamic, Voodoo and Sikhism. Some have advocated for a change to the Constitution which would create a Great Temple, which would eliminate hierarchical leadership and accommodate greater power sharing among religious leaders on the Council. This body has one-third of a veto on all legislation. Military Conference (Minor Lower House) The Military Conference is a Minor Lower House which appoints 45 members of the Circularum. Membership in the military conference is open to all flag officers in the Army, Navy and Air Force (any military personnel with the rank of colonel or above). This body has no specified duties besides appointment of Senators. It has one-third veto power. Any Act Of War by the Chancellor must be ratified and approved by the Military Conference. Partisan Breakdown In The House Of Electors The House Of Electors is currently under the control of the Right Coalition as the Majority. This majority is also reflected in the Circularum. The Left Coalition currently enjoys a minority status in both the House Of Electors and the Circularum. Right Coalition (Majority) The Right Coalition in the House Of Electors is currently 531 seats out of 900. The New Conservative Party (NCP) has 351 Electors. The Conservative Centrist Party (CCP) has a membership of 90 Electors. The New Hanseatic Party (NHP) currently seats 67 Electors. The Pro-Life Union (LIFE) currently seats 23 Electors. Left Coalition (Minority) The Left Coalition in the House Of Electors is currently 369 seats out of 900. The Progressive Center Party (PCP) has 300 Electors. The Working Socialists Party (WSP) has a membership of 36 Electors. The Orange Royalist Party (ORP) currently seats 32 Electors. The radical revolutionary Garry van Kevan holds one independent seat by district election and always caucuses with the minority coalition. Official Public Holidays And Celebrations In New Libertaria * New Year’s Day - January 1st * King Benjamin’s Birthday - February 12th - Celebrating the first King Of New Libertaria following independence from the Dutch Empire. * Passover - A moveable holiday, celebrated in March and April - A holiday respecting the traditions of Jewish citizenry as established by the Ecumenical Council. * Good Friday and Easter - A moveable holiday, celebrated in March and April - A holiday respecting the traditions of Christian citizenry as established by the Ecumenical Council. * Memorial Day - May 4th * Siddhartha Gautama Birthday - May 20th - A holiday respecting the traditions of Buddhist citizenry as established by the Ecumenical Council. * Summer Solstice - June 21st - A holiday respecting the traditions of Norse citizenry as established by the Ecumenical Council. * Flanders Day - July 11th - A holiday celebrating the victory of Flemish merchants over the armies of France on July 11, 1302 (Battle Of The Spurs). Similar to Cinco De Mayo in Mexico, this holiday is one of the more festive and is chracterized by vicious mockery of the French, notably with the tradition known as the Whacking Of The Mimes.We dislike the French intensely. The Whacking Of the Mimes is a reference to the episode of The Simpsons entitled "Whacking Day". * Ramadan - A moveable holiday, celebrated in August - A holiday respecting the traditions of Moslem citizenry as established by the Ecumenical Council. * Yom Kippur - A moveable holiday, celebrated in September and October - A holiday respecting the traditions of Jewish citizenry as established by the Ecumenical Council. * Diwali - A moveable holiday, celebrated in October and November - A holiday respecting the traditions of Hindu, Jainist and Sikh citizenry as established by the Ecumenical Council. * Norse New Year - October 31st - A holiday respecting the traditions of Norse citizenry as established by the Ecumenical Council. * William Of Orange’s Birthday - November 14th - Celebrating the birth date of William Of Orange. * Baruch Spinoza’s Birthday - November 24th - Celebrating the birth date of revered philosopher Baruch Spinoza. * Sinterklaas - December 5th - A holiday originating from the cultural traditions of Dutch Christians as recognized by the Ecumenical Council. * Winter Solstice - December 21st - A holiday respecting the traditions of Norse citizenry as established by the Ecumenical Council. * Christmas - December 24th-26th - A holiday respecting the traditions of Christian citizenry as established by the Ecumenical Council. The large number of public holidays and celebrations is believed to reflect the hardworking nature of New Libertaria. The standard work day in the country is 10 hours long and the 50 hour work weeks make it necessary to have more time off. The religious nature of many holidays also represents the vast diversity of religious tradition in the nation. References